1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device and method, especially to a temperature insensitive testing device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a circuit (e.g. a testing circuit) needs to make use of predetermined parameters to achieve the expected efficiency during operation. However, as some external condition (e.g. environmental temperature) or internal condition (e.g. working voltage) changes, the original predetermined parameters could be no longer the optimal parameters, which means that if the circuit keeps working by referring to these preset parameters, it can't achieve the expected efficiency anymore. Therefore, if an external or internal condition has changed, the circuit needs to acquire the update of the predetermined parameters or modify the parameters to maintain the expected efficiency. According to a known technique, the circuit may adopt a mapping table to store a plurality of parameters in connection with the variation of one or more conditions, and then acquire the appropriate parameters from the mapping table in accordance with the current status of the one or more conditions. Unfortunately, since the variation of a condition (e.g. the variation of temperature) is usually continuous, if one wants to take most of the parameters in connection with the variation into consideration, the mapping table will be enormously huge in storage size and consume a lot of memory space; but if only a few parameters are stored, the circuit will have to execute some approximation calculation (e.g. interpolation calculation) to obtain new parameters for the following operation; in the latter case, not only the new parameters are relatively inaccurate, but also the approximation calculation consumes the operation resource of the circuit.
People who are interested in the prior arts may refer to the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,219 (hereafter '219 patent), US patent application of publication number 20070211643 (hereafter '643 patent application), and TW patent application of application number 102129069 (hereafter '069 patent application) in which '219 patent and '643 patent application aim at finding out whether some impedance mismatch or incorrect coupling exists by sending a specific signal to a transmission path while '069 patent aims for updating a few predetermined parameters for more precise determination by carrying out a simplified calculation with these predetermined parameters and a detection result (e.g. temperature detection result). However, '219 patent and '643 patent application nowhere teach how to make an adaptive adjustment (e.g. update of parameters) in response to temperature variation; and the detection result of '069 patent application might reflect the characteristic (e.g. temperature characteristic) of a target inaccurately due to the improper disposition of the circuit or other causes. For instance, in an application of automobile electronics, since the temperature difference between different positions could be extremely significant, if a temperature detecting element is not close to a target enough, the detection result from the temperature detecting element sensing the temperature of the target could be erroneous.